A Fiend in Sheep's Clothing - Part Two/IT
Characters *Charles Butler *Vicki Demple *Omni *Sub *Brandon *Omi (now deceased) *Robert Gullahorn *Richard Butler *Kross *Agent Yopo *Agent Mig (now deceased) *Arthur Demple *Diana Ney *Clark Johnston Trivia *The "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" scene was insipred by Interstellar. *The "Brandon's Nightmare" sequence includes dialogue used in previous episodes. **"Love is weakness. Love takes your priorities, and mixes them up." is a line of dialogue used in a speech given by Lego in Aqua de la Muerte. **"I have seen your heart, Brandon. And it is mine. You never had friends, you never had family because they never loved you. And now you had a love, but you had to give her up. You can never love or be loved, because its not for you. You will rot and suffer, because NO ONE can EVER LOVE YOU. NO ONE." is a speech of dialogue used in the speech given by The Fiend on Brandon in the riddle part of I Came In Like a Cannonball. The only line that is modified is "And now you had a love, but you had to give her up", while in the original version the word "had" was originally "have". *The Map is revealed to have a hidden layer beneath it detailing the true story of the island. **Here are some of the important details revealed on the layer: ***Ponce De Butler and the rest of the Five were summoned by Charles V, the Holy Roman Emperor to sail on the Atlantic and find a new land. ***Rob's theory about the island being Altantis, the possible Altantean who inspired the myth of The Fiend, and his theory on the exilir of life all proved to be true. This theory was revealed in the previous episode. ***The "treasure" of the mountain and the entire reason that The Five went to such great lengths to prevent anyone from unlocking the gate is because behind the gate is a glass box with a green liquid in it. This box contains the exilir of eternal life, which they considered to be a paganist creation and insulting to the power of God. ***The Five lied about The Fiend. The myth states that The Fiend is a demon on the island who The Five fought against and defeated, imprisioning it inside the mountain. In reality, The Five created the persona of The Fiend to keep people away from the mountain, and thus The Fiend is not a real demon. ****Jay Betrayer was seen wearing a red cloak and horns, and can presumably be known as the first character who was known as The Fiend. *****This particular costume for The Fiend was inspired by Those We Do Not Speak Of from the film, The Village . ***The Church of the Fiend was founded by Eduardo Gullahorn, Robert Gullahorn's ancestor. The Church formed around 30 years following the arrival of The Five on the island. ****Jay Betrayer is suggested to have been killed by Eduardo. ****Although not revealed in-show, Eduardo Gullahorn was the "one conquistador who wrote his thoughts down in a series of scrolls passed down generation to generation" and was the ancestor who said “The monster was hidden away today. The evil on this island is great, corruption once existed in its native peoples, who could not understand that eternal life came only from our God”. This was said before his wife's death however. **Brandon reveals himself as The Betrayer, and states his name is Brandon Faust. Faust is an allusion to the character and play of the same title, where the character Faust makes a deal with the devil. This is also foreshadowing to the next episode's name,'' A Deal With The Devil''. Category:MURDER Category:MURDER Season Two